Da Ghwandai Khar
Da Ghwandai Khar was a Soviet outpost in Afghanistan. In March 11, 1984, Kazuhira Miller was held at the location after being delivered to the Soviets by the Parasite Unit upon wiping out his unit, with their interrogating him since then. However, he was rescued by a then-recently reawakened Big Boss, or rather, his body double Venom Snake, having deduced the location via intel files he found at Da Wialo Kallai. Ocelot when witnessing the village wondered whether Miller was alright from the torture especially considering the latter "wasn't the average client."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 1: Phantom Limbs Ocelot: You've reached Ghwandai. They've got Miller locked up in that town. Check your iDroid for his location. I hope to hell he's alright. He's not your average client. However, they weren't able to exfiltrate via the planned extraction point due to the arrival of the Parasite Unit, as Skull Face anticipated Big Boss's arrival and used Miller's captured status as bait to draw him out, with Miller warning Snake due to recognizing the mist from the time he got captured. As such, Ocelot was forced to redirect Snake to another landing area outside the mist due to the mist being such that Pequod could not risk landing at the original landing area.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 1: Phantom Limbs Ocelot: You've secured the target Miller. I'll send the chopper to get you out. Make your way to the RV. You can check the location on iDroid. // Kazuhira Miller: Age hasn't slowed me down one bit. Not so heavy anymore, right? The magic words, Boss. I've been waiting nine years for 'em. "Kept you waiting, huh?". C'mon. Say it for old times' sake. // Pequod: This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ. // Miller: We lost it all that day... Everything... But you've gotta look ahead. There is something I wanna show you. // Helicopter pilot: Ahab, do you read me? This is Pequod. There's a gas covering the LZ. We can't land! Pulling back! // Miller: Gas...? It's them! Boss, watch out - it's the Skulls...! Don't let 'em find us! // Ocelot: Boss. Whatever that mist is, it's all around you. We can see through it. I'm changing the RV so it's outside the mist. Get over there. The chopper'll be waiting. // Ocelot: Run, Boss! You've got to lose them! // Helicopter pilot: This is Pequod. Have arrived at LZ. Will stand by. // Snake manages to break away from the chase. // Ocelot: The mist has cleared... It looks like they're gone. // Kazuhira Miller: Those things... That's the unit that attacked us before. They came at us real fast, in this same kind of mist. Our men - survivors from nine years ago - were wiped out in minutes. I don't know that they want, but it's them. No mistake. // Ocelot: All right. Put Miller in! Later on, the Intel Team member Hideo was somehow captured and imprisoned there. He was later rescued by Snake, with him and Hideo engaging in a similar exchange to the one that Snake and Miller gave during the aforementioned rescue. Behind the scenes In the E3 2013 Xbox One gameplay trailer, the cutscene where Quiet is introduced visibly takes place on a house's rooftop in Da Ghwandai Khar. No cutscenes in-game feature Quiet inside Da Ghwandai Khar, although it is possible to get her to a sniping position in Da Ghwandai Khar during gameplay. It is also possible that her animations for that scene were used in the birthday cutscene at Mother Base, if the player has Quiet at Mother Base at this point, as they look very similar.Both of them have Quiet getting up from a crouched position, and both of them also have Quiet aiming her rifle upwards, which is why they look very similar. Notes and references Category:Afghanistan